Attention Seeker
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: He was bored and hungry for attention.


**This is my Secret Santa gift for TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9. Merry early Christmas! :)**

* * *

Cody was bored. He had been watching endless hours of cats playing the pianos or jumping off small ledges and failing to reach the other side. It was incredibly cute, yet sad for him. After shutting the laptop, Cody yawned and stretched out his limbs.

He casually somersaulted off his bed and landed in a squatting position, quickly fixing himself up and leaving to go see someone to talk to. The Playa, which he had been enforced to live in, was awfully quiet since late last night, Geoff had hosted some extremely wicked party that Cody couldn't attend, because he was sick.

Though, his sickness had left, and Cody was all well and decided he needed someone to talk to. He walked down to the pool area where he saw lots of others, lying unconsciously on the ground. He looked around, to find someone who may be awake, and saw none other than Noah who was busy reading a book in a lounge chair.

Smiling, Cody happily walked over to chat with Noah, to only see that Noah hadn't noticed him.

"Uh, hey Noah!" Cody greeted. Noah didn't respond, making the gap tooth teen frown. Cody sat by the lounge next to him, and waved to get Noah's attention, although the bookworm's eyes were mainly focused on the book in front of him.

Cody waved a little more, making random arm gestures, for Noah to only ignore them all. Cody knew Noah was awake; his eyes followed the words and he turned the pages of his book. When Cody decided that Noah hadn't seen him, he stood up and walked away, hanging his head in shame and disappointment.

* * *

Cody watched from his window and saw that none of the other contestants seemed like they were gonna wake up soon. Though he did see that B and Dawn, some newbies that he had interacted with only a few times, left the area together to walk into the nature part of the Playa.

Seeing as last time Cody had spoken to them didn't go so well, he decided to let them be whilst he looked around for others to possibly chat to.

After coming to the conclusion that Noah was the only person to talk to, Cody made a quick list of ways that he could try and get the bookworms attention. Satisfied with what he had written, Cody stood up, folded the list and pocketed it, along with a pencil.

He walked out of his dorm and made his way to the pool area, a smile on his face.

* * *

**[1] Emergency Drill**

Cody grabbed a cigarette from Duncan's pocket and stuck it in between his teeth. He searched Duncan's pockets for a lighter and quickly withdrew it before the punk could wake up.

He flicked on the lighter, the bright flame dancing around in the steady breeze and brought it to the end of the cigarette. Once it lit, Cody removed it from his mouth, letting out a small cloud of smoke. Nodding, he walked towards an area of space that was not inhabited by a passed out punk and set some newspaper in a garbage bin, before chucking the cigarette in and watch the smoke erupt.

Cody snuck around to the halls, and made it look like he just came out of his room, before sitting beside Noah. Then, his attention diverted to the clouds of smoke that were puffing out of the bin, lucky that none of the others were inhaling the fumes.

"Noah! A fire!" Cody shouted, pointing to the smoke. "C'mon, we gotta go!"

As a Cody grabbed onto Noah's wrist, he heard the fire alarm go off. Immediately, everyone else woke up to see the smoke, and some screamed and quickly evacuated to their rooms. Others, like Gwen, Courtney and Bridgette, cupped their hands around water and used it to extinguish the embers that Cody had lit.

The smoke then turned to steam and the three girls sighed before they walked away, the alarm's fading. Cody sighed, and looked over at Noah, who had advanced three pages in his book. All the commotion hadn't bothered the bookworm, surprisingly. Cody frowned and walked away from Noah, getting ready for his next attention seeking work.

* * *

**[2] Loudspeaker**

Cody set himself at the control room, noticing the speaker in front of him, as well as the security camera screens to keep an eye Noah. He smiled when he saw Noah still in his reading position, and turned the nozzle of the microphone to his lips.

"Could Noah please come to the reception office?" Cody said, using a deep authoritative voice. He watched the screen, noting that Noah had just turned a page of his book. Irritated that he was ignoring the loudspeaker, Cody leant towards the mic again.

"Could Noah please come to the front office now?" Cody asked, keeping his fake voice thick and strong. Again, Noah didn't react.

"Noah. Front office. Now!" Cody stated sternly, his accent slipping a little. The bookworm had ignored him again.

"Noah, your mother is here!" No reaction.

"Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah N-" a hand slapped over Cody's mouth and he was met with an intense stare of Trent. He pointed a finger at Cody's chest, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Don't even think about completing that ten worded sentence!" Trent demanded Cody. Cody gulped, and was thrown back by the number cultist and watched as Trent walked over towards the speaker.

"Everyone must bow down to the Ninth God, now!" Trent yelled. Cody quickly scurried out of the room, before Trent could do anything to him.

"Well that didn't work," Cody mumbled as he left the area.

* * *

**[3] His Book**

Noah lounged in his chair, reading peacefully. As he was about to turn the page, it was snatched from him. Noah snapped his head up to see Cody in his swimming trunks holding Noah's book.

"Ha ha, very funny," Noah deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "Can I have my book please?"

Noah made a reaching motion, to take his book back from Cody, when the geek jerked it away. A devious smirk appeared on Cody's face, but it was his toothy grin that concerned Noah the most.

"Why were you ignoring me?" Cody asked. Noah furrowed his brow.

"I didn't ignore you, so please give me my book back," Noah ordered. Cody frowned and took another step back from Noah, who had recently decided to get up. Cody stepped back as Noah stepped forth. The bookworm sighed.

"This isn't fun or entertaining now give me my book!" Noah said sternly. Cody stepped back, bringing the book into his other hand, making it harder for Noah to reach. The darker skinned boy hissed as Cody stepped onto the wet concrete, closer to the pool.

"But you did ignore me," Cody raised an eyebrow at Noah. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure, now can I have my book back?" Cody, with Noah's book in his hands, turned around and gently stepped into the pool. He kept his arms raised high, so the water wouldn't ruin Noah's book. He turned back around to see Noah giving him the most annoyed look.

Instead of possibly lecturing Cody, or even walking off, Noah grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his body. He then tossed it aside and jumped into the pool, making sure that his book wouldn't get soaked.

Cody was left dumbstruck as Noah approached him, the little geek frozen in stance. Noah closed in on him, and reached for his book, but Cody fell back and in seconds, he was in the water. Noah's eyes went wide and he jumped from the water to attempt to reach the book, although when he swiped, he couldn't feel the book in his grip.

Instead, he found himself on top of Cody, who was still looking at him, through the harsh chlorine of the water. Noah pulled himself off Cody and stood above the water surface, a speech ready to give to the ruiner of books.

Once Cody resurfaced, Noah folded his arms.

"What was that?" He asked, bitterly. Instead of getting a panicky response, or someone just begging for his forgiveness, like Cody normally does, the geek smiled. The bookworm frowned. "You meant for this to happen, didn't you?"

Cody nodded. "I wanted to get your attention," he admitted. "Although you kept ignoring me!" Noah rolled his eyes once again.

"I didn't ignore you!" He told him.

"Yes you did!" Cody rebutted. Noah then turned to the side and lifted part of his damp hair up, revealing a pair of earplugs. Cody's mouth went into a gentle O shape and Noah sighed.

"Now, did you have to ruin my book?" The bookworm asked.

"But, I didn't-"

"Don't try that," Noah deadpanned. Cody silenced, but turned around and pointed to the bar stool by the pool bar where Noah's book sat. Instead of looking surprised Noah turned to Cody.

"You're lucky, Cody," he said before drying his hand on the soft leather of the stools, and taking his book back to lounge chairs, where he continued reading. Knowing now that Noah didn't want to talk to him, Cody sighed and began lounging about in the pool.

He couldn't help that, whilst his body was still wet, that Noah looked fairly attractive. So Cody stared at him for a little while until he felt someone grip his arm. He turned around to see the bloodshot eyes of Trent.

"We still have some unfinished business to do, Cody!" Trent smirked. "Since after all, Trent plus Cody equals nine letters!" Cody gulped as Trent pulled him away where Cosy began waving his arms around trying to get Noah's attention... again.

Though instead of reading his book, Noah was subtly watching Cody and when Trent pulled him away, Noah smirked. He would just have to wait.

* * *

**So, I added a few little extra things in for you, like Bawn, Psycho Trent and of course NoCo. **

**Hope this wasn't utterly crap. And I wish you all a Merry Christmas! :)**

**-Blue**


End file.
